Carrier mobility can be improved by producing a tensile strain and a compressive strain in channel regions of an n-channel metal-insulator-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MISFET) and a p-channel MISFET, respectively. A desired strain can be produced in a channel region by disposing a film having a compressive or tensile strain on a MISFET.